Regain Memories
by kuro-00
Summary: As Gajeel goes off on a mission, past memories are remembered. The mystery of the accident involving Levy from 5 years ago is uncovered.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He found himself in the guild, his second home. But something was different. It was empty, completely lifeless. He started to walk around to find everyone. Then suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. A very small and shy voice, calling him.

"Gajeel, Gajeel."

He turned around to see if someone was behind him. But no one was there.

Then the same voice called again.

"Gajeel, h-help me."

He turned around but yet again, no one was there.

Then suddenly, a girl appeared. At first, he couldn't tell who it was, but while every second passed, her image became more clear.

"Levy? Levy is that you?" he asked, unsure.

When he tried to reach for her, she started to disappear.

Gajeel panicked.

"NO! LEVY! DON'T GO! DON'T-"

Gajeel woke up panting. He looked around and found himself in his bed.

"Gajeel? Are you alright?" Pantherlily asked.

Gajeel took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, just a bad dream." He gave his exceed a small grin.

He realized that it was already morning, so he started getting ready for the day. He took a shower and headed to the guild. He had decided to do a mission since he hadn't done one in a while.

XXX

Once he arrived at the guild, he went to the board to find a mission.

'Hmm… maybe this one?' Gajeel thought as he took a flyer that read:

WANTED

Kaitou Kaito

Top Thief

Asher Island

Contact: Mr. Shiny

1,000,000 Jewels

"Yup, this one will do"

Gajeel walked to Mira to get it approved. "Mira, I'm going on a mission."

"Ok, let me just stamp it." When Mira took the flyer, her face suddenly fell.

"Hey Gajeel… maybe you shouldn't go on this mission." She said with a troubled face.

"Huh" Why not?" he said, confused.

"Because it… it might bring back bad memories…." Mira whispered. But Gajeel heard her. He was a dragon slayer after all.

"Huh? Why would it do that? Seriously, what could possibly bring back memories? You're a weird women."

Gajeel started to walk out the door before Mira could say anymore.

"Why would he get bad memories?" Pantherlily asked curiously.

"Because he's going to think that Levy's there." Mira whispered. After hearing her, he was shocked.

"W-What?"

"There's a rumor that there is a girl that looks just like Levy on Asher Island. So if Gajeel sees that girl…" Before she could finish, Pantherlily was already out the door to find his partner.

'I have to stop Gajeel, or else who knows what'll happen to him.' The exceed thought, knowing that Gajeel was the most affected by Levy's absence. She was his girlfriend after all.

Gajeel boarded the train, not knowing what or who was going to appear in front of him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gajeel was on the train when suddenly Pantherlily jumped inside through the window. "So you came too?" Gajeel grinned.

"Gajeel, don't go on this mission" Pantherlily said while panting. "Why not? Is there something wrong with going on this mission or something? This mission will give me a lot of jewels, so it's all good." Gajeel smirked.

Pantherlily didn't know how to explain the problem to him. He knew that if he told Gajeel about the girl, he'd do anything possible to find her. He couldn't tell him.

"Um… it…it's because…because we should take a break for a while." Pantherlily tried to sound convincing, but it didn't work. Gajeel raised his studded eyebrows, "We've already had a break for 2 weeks, I've had plenty of rest, and so I don't see anything wrong with going on a mission."

Pantherlily tried to convince Gajeel, but in the end, Gajeel won and they ended up on Asher Island, ready for the mission.

XXX

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel was chasing the thief, but he was no match for the Iron dragon slayer. The thief was caught in no time and was beat up until he surrendered. Gajeel got his reward and was on his way for dinner.

Gajeel was walking down a street wondering what to get for dinner. "Hmm… What should I get?"

Just when he was about to go into a shop to eat, he saw a petite girl with light blue hair. For some reason, he thought that she looked familiar. He couldn't help but follow her. When Pantherlily noticed what was happening, he panicked. He had to stop him. If he didn't, Gajeel would see the girl's face and be reminded of Levy. And who knows what he'll do then.

"Gajeel, why are you following that girl? Shouldn't we be eating now? C'mon, it's getting late and you can't possibly think that that girl actually looks like Lev-"

Gajeel's eye's widened.

"L-levy?"

'Shit. Why did I say that.' Pantherlily mentally slapped himself.

"U-umm no…that's not what I said…"

"L-levy…"

Just hearing her name caused pain in his chest.

I have to find that girl. It could be Levy. C'mon Lily, we have to find her, she could be alive, we could find out what happened 5 years ago."

"But do you really want to remember that? Do you really want to bring back the memories that you tried so hard to forget?" Gajeel was speechless. Pantherlily was right; did he really want to remember? The pain? The suffering? He didn't know. But he wanted to know what had happened 5 years ago, during that accident.

Gajeel thought back 5 years, 'what ACTUALLY happened then?'


End file.
